


Annoying you was all fun and games until I fell in love

by sunsetstyles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Insults, M/M, Workplace Relationship, harry just wants to annoy draco and then he falls in love, very small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetstyles/pseuds/sunsetstyles
Summary: Honestly, Harry was bored and pissed off about being assigned to be Draco's partner, so he couldn't really blame himself for thinking hitting Draco's head with small wrapped up paper notes was a brilliant idea. They even had to share an office - if you asked him, that was a pretty reasonable excuse for acting like a prat.He really had just wanted to annoy Draco enough that he'd ask for another partner. And then he fell in love.





	1. day 1 - high and mighty

_Don't you get tired of always looking all high and mighty?_

Harry threw the paper and watched it hit Malfoy's head, before he picked it up and unwrapped it. Malfoy scoffed.

"It's called having a good posture. You should try it someday." Malfoy tossed the paper in the bin and got back to his work.


	2. day 2 - what's posher?

_What's posher, your accent or your posture?_

Harry threw the paper, watching it miss Malfoy's head by an inch, landing on top of whatever report he was working on.

Draco looked at him, smirking. "My robes."


	3. day 3 - stick up your ass

_Do you always walk around with a stick that far up your arse?_

They'd been bickering, which had made Harry mad. He felt like he still needed to say something, to have the final word, except he was tired of all the loud voices. He threw the note, internally screaming when he missed Malfoy's head again. Malfoy rolled his eyes when he read it.

"Not if there's someone around with a cock willing to fill that space up." And that had rendered Harry speechless.


	4. day 4 - g-a-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the hits and kudos! :)

_So you're gay?_

Harry had spent the whole day thinking about what Draco had said the day before. He threw the paper to Draco, watching it land on his desk.

Draco snorted. "You're still doubting it after I told you I like having a dick up my ass?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "Not doubting it, just making sure."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Yes, I am g-a-y!"


	5. day 5 - someone who gives a shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> draco's line was inspired by a tumblr post posted on ig acc wxlfstarscars

_I'm gay as well._

Harry didn't know why he'd written that, he just felt like he was supposed to share it. He regretted the decision as soon as he threw the little note.

Draco sighed, picked the paper up and unfolded it.

"Obviously you've mistaken me for someone who gives a shit."


	6. day 6 - poncy git

_Why are you always such a poincy git?_

Honestly, Harry hadn't meant to do it. Robards had told them the day before that he wanted to talk to them at 8am sharp. The thing with Robards was that he gave the worst most tedious speeches. He'd go on and on and on until no one could take it anymore. Despite that, Harry really hadn't meant to fall asleep and arrive at 9.30.

Needless to say, Malfoy was furious, completely enraged after an hour and an half of dealing with Robards on his own. Harry had thought it was quite funny until they'd started yelling so loud that the only thing that stopped them from punching each other was a knock on the door. Ron had snuck his head in, using his arm as a shield, asking "Is everything all right?" - which had gotten him a chorus of a screamed "Get out!" and a calm "Yes, Ron.". He simply closed the door and they both calmed down, sitting on their chairs, looking opposite of each other.

Harry then threw the little note, smiling triumphantly when it hit the back of Malfoy's neck.

"Fuck you."


End file.
